Identity
by FoxcatAI
Summary: In the canon KHR we all know, Vongola Decimo is also known as Neo Vongola Primo. "Tsuna" and "Giotto". They had the same appearance, same kindness, same power, And perhaps, in this parallel world, The same identity. HAHahahahah! Just kidding! You actually believed that? But Tsuna does have a brother named Ieyasu. I wonder why?
1. Sawada Ieyasu

_Hey, Tsuna, did you know you look exactly like one of your ancestors?_

"Really, Ie-nii?" the childish voice squeaked in excitement. It belonged to a little brown-haired bo with spiky hair and caramel eyes. He seemed to be five years old, and was clinging sweetly at the other male's leg. The other male was a lot more older than the child, perhaps by ten years?

 _Yep. I heard he has the same name as me. Cool, right?_

"Un! Really cool!" the child smiled so wide it made the older male smile back. He patted the younger's head affectionately, soothingly whispering a few words,

 _Seriously, you're too cute._

At that, the child sulked, "I'm a boy! Don't call me cute!" he whined.

 _Yes, yes, whatever you say._

The child sank comfortably into his brother's thighs, almost falling asleep before a feminine voice intruded, "Ie-kun! G-kun is here!" their mother called.

 _Yes! Sorry, Tsu. Your brother's gotta go._

"Ehh? I don't want that, stay a bit longer!" the child cried, tears forming in his eyes. The older male seemed hesitant, but smiled gently and patted the younger's head soothingly.

 _Don't worry. One day I'll come back. Just wait, okay?_

"I don't wanna! It's scary without Ie-nii!" the boy cried, wailing, causing the older to panic.

 _Ahh...don't cry, Tsu. I'm sorry..._

Then he had an idea.

 _That's right! Ie-nii'll tell you a secret._

The child piqued in interest. He momentarily stopped crying, which made the older relieved a bit.

 _If you're ever scared, say this:_

The older paused,

 ** _"I call upon the hide of the sky, and I beg of you to protect me."_**

* * *

 **That was the only memory Sawada Tsunayoshi had of his older brother.**

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi who's got fifteen marks in the exam!" a voice called.

The brunet woke up with a start. He snapped around and soon realized it was his mother who had said that. "Mom..." he sighed.

Nana laughed. "Wake up or you'll be late Tsu-kun!" she said.

That was when Tsuna realized he'd overslept. He rushed to get ready, doing , This daily outine of falling down the stairs on the way.

"Ah, that's right-Tsu-kun, I found this in the mail today, and called them immediately!" Nana showed him a yellow slip of paper enthusiastically.

"Mom, that's obviously a scam..." Tsuna stated with a sigh.

The doorbell rang. "Tsu-kun, please get the door!" Nana called.

Tsuna opened the door and in came an infant. "Huh?"

"My, are you lost?" Nana's voice asked with concern.

"I am Reborn. I will be tutoring Sawada Tsunayoshi from now on." he introduced himself with his babyish voice.

"EH?" Tsuna yelled.

"My, you sure are young!" Nana awed. "Ah! Tsu-kun you're gonna be late!" Nana reminded.

Tsuna freaked out and ran with a hurried 'I'm off', Reborn following after. Nana plainly chuckled.

* * *

Minutes after Tsuna had left, the doorbell rang once again. Nana rushed to the door and opened it, "Yes?"

"I-I'm back, Mom!" a voice said. He had slightly yellowish brown hair that was similar to Tsuna's, however he looked much older. "

Nana was stunned at the face she was seeing. She smiled. "Welcome back, Ie-kun!"

At the door was the older brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Ieyasu.

"Sorry, Mom. I should've called you, eh? I haven't seen you in nine years so I thought I'd surprise you..." he scrambled over words in a rush, nervous about speaking to his mother in so long.

Nana smiled, "Are you hungry? Come in!" she said.

"Ah, about that, Mom..." Ieyasu pointed behind him and Nana peeked over his shoulder, "G and Ugetsu are with me." he said, "Tsuyoshi-san isn't home and G doesn't have a place to stay at yet, so..." he trailed off.

Nana beamed, "Welcome!"


	2. Return

Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a horrible day. First, his mom called an infant to be his tutor, then he somehow ran to school in his boxers and confessed to the girl he crushed on!

COULD HIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?

He sighed as he opened the door to his house, taking off his shoes, muttering an inaudible 'I'm back' to who he thought was his mom, no being able to resist the urge to just plop on his bed and sleep.

But instead, he walks into someone's chest, and felt older arms wrap around his back.

"Welcome back!" a masculine voice greeted.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. He thought he'd been looking at a mirror. Then he noticed the male before him was taller, more muscular, and had a confident air around him. The exact opposite of what he himself was.

"Woah, you've grown! I barely recognize you!"

Confusion shone past the eyes of the older male. "What's with that 'who-is-this-random-guy' face?" he questioned before realization passed him like thunder. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?"

The way he freaked out was so cliche Tsuna sweatdropped. Then, Tsuna nodded. That sent the older male into emo corner immediately.

"Hey, Ieyasu-what the hell are you doing?"

Tsuna mentally freaked out when he saw an unfamiliar redhead stepping into view from his living room.

The male's hair was red, with a hint of pink and he had the tattoo of a red flame down the the right side of his face. When he noticed Tsuna, he sighed.

"Lemme guess, he didn't recognize you?" he asked. Ieyasu nodded, tears at his eyes. He groaned rolling his eyes. "Hey, c'mon, he was five the last you saw him."

"But, G..." Ieyasu whined.

G smacked him. Then he turned to Tsuna. "This is Sawada Ieyasu, your older brother by ten years." he said. "I'm Gokudera G, Friend A. Ignore me."

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Tsuna introduced himself out of reflex. Who was this overly polite guy? Then, his mind registered what the older male had said. "Wait, Sawada Ieyasu? My older brother?"

G nodded.

"HIEEEE?"

* * *

"I'm Reborn! Nice t'meet cha!" the infant acted cheekily. "I suppose you are Sawada Ieyasu, Dame-Tsuna's older brother who rejected the position of boss?" he asked.

Ieyasu nodded, putting on a face that was serious and stoned. Reborn was taken aback. This guy, unlike his lame excuse of a brother over there was perfect to have been Decimo.

He knows about the Mafia and all. He was taken to Italy for that exact purpose-but he had rejected the position, and Nono had to send him to Japan to train the younger brother due to Ieyasu's persistence.

"Nice to meet you, Reborn." Ieyasu relied surprisingly cheerily, with a sweet smile. G sighed.

Reborn's eyes drifted to the redheaded male. This was the older brother of Smokin' Bomb Hayato, as well as the closest friend of Sawada Ieyasu who had rejected the position of Storm Guardian when Nono had suggested it, right after Ieyasu had rejected position of Boss.

Nono had conceded to his wishes as well, to Reborn and the rest of the Vongola Famiglia's surprise. That was when Reborn realized.

There was something more to Sawada Ieyasu than what he was told.

And another reason he had made this trip was to find out what.

What made Sawada Ieyasu so special?

Why did he turn away from an opportunity like this-an opportunity to be the Boss of the most influential Mafia in the whole world?

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna? Is that what they're calling you now, Tsu?" Ieyasu laughed.

Tsunayoshi felt an invisible arrow strike him where it hurt. He soon went to emo corner.

"Sorry!" Ieyasu apologized, panicking, "Don't worry, I used to be called Bakayasu!" Ieyasu tried.

G sighed. "Is that supposed to cheer him up?"

* * *

Reborn watched as the scene unfolded before him. This was the first step towards what would be unfolding a secret no one should know, he knew.

He didn't know how he knew.

He just did,

As if Vongola Primo had just whispered it in his ears.

Huh? Why did he just think that?

Whatever. Couldn't have been anything important.

There must have been too much Vongola information stuck in his head.

...

Right?


	3. Gokudera G

_"Hayato! G is heading out!" the silverhead bomber's pink-haired older sister called from the front door._

 _There was no response, so G and Bianchi decided to head to the youngest's room. They knocked on the door. "Hayato, we're coming in."_

 _There was no reply again, but they went into the room anyways._

 _As expected, the silver-haired little brother of theirs was hidden in a corner, either sulking or depressed about something again._

 _"Hayato." G sighed._

 _"What?" Hayato asked, very uninterested._

 _G stepped over and picked Hayato's face up so the younger looked at him. There was a horrible bruise at the left side of his face. Bianchi held back a gasp. G eyed it angrily._

 _"Who did this?" he demanded seriously._

 _Hayato slapped his hand away. "None of your business!" he snapped._

 _"Hayato." G called, and Hayato jolted. G pulled each syllable longer than normal. G only called his name like that when he was angry._

 _"Nothing happened!" Hayato shouted._

 _G sighed. "Bianchi, get the first aid kit." He turned to the younger female. Bianchi complied immediately, leaving the room to search for the white box of medical supplies._

 _"Them again?" G asked, a kinder and gentler tone filling his voice._

 _Hayato looked up. There it was. The part of G he liked the most. G could be as scary as a mother, or the kindest big brother someone could ever have. Hayato obviously loved the latter. He sniffled and wiped the tears that he didn't notice were spilt._

 _G sighed and rubbed his little brother's head. **"O turbulent storm, blow everything in my path, so nothing will weaken me."** He whispered._

 _Hayato looked at his older brother, confused._

 _"Repeat after me." G said._

 _Hayato sniffled. **"O turbulent storm, blow everything in my path, so nothing will weaken me."** He chanted._

 _G rubbed Hayato's head harder and gave him a grin. "There, now you'll be fine!" he smiled._

 _Hayato jumped into G's chest. He didn't bawl or cry. He just stayed like that. G had always been his comforter. But now he was going._

 _He hated that fact._

 _Why did G have to leave?_

 _"Hayato, I have to leave." G said._

 _At that, Hayato hugged him tighter. G couldn't help laughing. Bianchi returned to the room with the first-aid kit._

 _"Sorry, Bianchi, I gotta leave. Help Hayato with his injuries." G told her._

 _Bianchi nodded, "But-"_

 _G didn't let Bianchi finish. He gave Hayato a kiss on the forehead, then did the same with Bianchi. "I gotta go. Sorry. Bye."_

* * *

Gokudera Hayato hated his older brother. Vaguely any memories of him were left in the silverhead's mind, but he remembered one thing.

That guy was a fucking traitor. And he was a fucking moron.

In many, many ways.

The Decimo candidate was going to be his older brother's childhood friend, Sawasomething Iewhatever, but the guy turned down the position, and it was decided that the position goes to the younger brother of that Sawhatever guy.

Then his glorious older brother decided he wouldn't want to serve someone younger than him—that was something Hayato came up with so no, it's not true—and turned down the position of being the Vongola's Storm Guardian.

Like—is he serious?

The fucking position as a Guardian of the most influential Mafia Famiglia in the world! And what does he do with that offer? He. Turns. It. DOWN.

So now, our loyal little younger brother here has to make a trip to Japan just for the sake of his excellent older brother, and become the Storm Guardian of this random guy that he's heard is so weak, Reborn had been sent to train him.

He was definitely NOT going through with this.

Once he reaches Japan, he is definitely going to disagree with the weakling being a guardian, first thing.

And he will NOT change his mind!

He sighed to himself.

He didn't want to do this. He would gladly take the position in any circumstance, but this just seems like he was just a replacement for his older brother.

He sighed once again.

He placed a hand on his chest and took a light breath. He started chanting,

"O turbulent storm, blow everything in my path, so nothing will weaken me."


	4. Yamamoto Ugetsu

_"It's coming your way, Ugetsu-nii!"_

 _"'kay!"_

 _The older ravenhead rushed toward the ball, glove in hand, and dove. When he opened his eyes, he saw the ball in his glove. "I got it!" he announced._

 _"Awesome!" the younger ravenhead cheered._

 _"Takeshi, I'm throwing it!" he yelled, and positioned himself, tossing it expertly right at the younger's bat._

 _The younger swung the bat as hard as he could, hit the ball—and to his surprise the ball flew a long ways beyond the park._

 _"Amazing, Takeshi! You hit a Homerun!" Ugetsu praised._

 _"Amazing!" Takeshi agreed._

 _The two soon made their way to where the ball was to retrieve it. But they saw that someone had already picked it up._

 _The male had red hair and red eyes, a tattoo of a flame ran down the right side of his face. Beside him was a blonde whose hair was so spiky it literally defied gravity. Neither of them were people Takeshi recognized. But it seemed like a different case for Ugetsu._

 _The red headed one tossed the ball at Ugetsu, and he caught it easily._

 _"Ugetsu, it's time to go." The blonde spoke first._

 _His orange eyes entranced Takeshi, but Takeshi managed to tear his gaze away to duck slightly behind Ugetsu. Who was this guy?_

 _Takeshi heard Ugetsu sigh._

 _"You guys are here sooner than expected, Yasu." He said. "My stuff is back at Takesushi."_

 _The red-haired one groaned. "Then you just need to go back to get it, right?" sarcasm filled his voice, "We needa get the rest, too, so hurry up."_

 _Ugetsu gave a light laugh, "Now, now, G." he soothed. "Knuckle's house is nearby, right? I'll meet you there." He suggested._

 _G rolled his eyes, then turned around and headed off to another direction. "Let's go, Boss."_

 _Yasu gave a light wave and a gentle smile before catching up with his red-headed friend._

 _Now Ugetsu turned back to Takeshi. He crouched down to the littler's eye level, "Sorry, Takeshi, Seems I need to leave already." He said as apologetically as he could. "I don't' know when I'll come back."_

 _All traces of the smile on Takeshi's smile were gone at that moment. Tears flowed down his face, but no sound came out of his mouth. "You promised that you'd play with me today."_

 _A flash of disappointment washed past Ugetsu face. "Sorry," He quickly stuck on a sad smile, "Takeshi, what do I always tell you?" he questioned._

 _"Even if you can't, smile." Takeshi mumbled, then he sniffled, "I'm trying…" he sniffled again, tears flowing faster, "but it's not working."_

 _Ugetsu gave a sad laugh. "Then you have to call something else to help you." He tried. "Lesse…"_

 _Takeshi wiped his tears, however it didn't work._

 _Ugetsu clenched the fabric of his clothes around where his heart shirt should be, **"I call upon the rain that blurs sight, to conceal me."** he said. Ugetsu then beamed a bright smile, all traces of the previous sadness gone from his face._

 _Takeshi swallowed. He gripped the fabric covering the area around his heart, mimicking Ugetsu's pose, **"I call upon the rain that blurs sight, to conceal me."** He repeated. He then flashed a closed-eyed smile._

 _"There, much better." Ugetsu wiped Takeshi's tears away._

* * *

"Yamamoto!"

Without warning, Nezu-sensei's book came down on the baseball jock's head, waking him up immediately.

Still half-asleep, Yamamoto looked up, trying to register the situation in his head.

"We are having Math now. Sleep later." Nezu grumbled as he walked back to the board to continue class. "Geez, kids these days…" he mumbled under his breath.

Yamamoto gave an awkward laugh and tried to not fall asleep for the rest of class.

Deep inside, he spat,

"What a tasteless dream."

* * *

Baseball was all he had. It was also all his brother left him. So yeah, why not?

Well, sometimes, hard work doesn't cut it, y'know.

 _-Occasionally, hard work makes the outcome worse-_

He'd heeded advice from a friend. He'd stayed to train. He didn't want to lose baseball. He didn't want to lose it.

He'd do anything to keep it from going. Keep it from escaping his grasps.

That's why baseball got frustrated at him and tore away from those strong arms,

 **Breaking one in the process.**

* * *

 **"I call upon the rain that blurs sight, to conceal me."**

He softly spoke, a hand grabbing the fabric covering the area where his heart should be. He gulped. He reached his good hand to wipe his tears. He placed it back on the same place.

 **"I call upon the rain that blurs sight, to conceal me."**

This time, he gripped harder.

"That's strange…"

He reached his hand up to wipe his tears again. But it was futile.

"It's not working, Ugetsu-nii."


	5. Smokin' Bomb

"Yasu, I'm back." Ugetsu greeted politely, stepping into the Sawada household.

The only reason Ugetsu didn't meet with Tsunayoshi was because Ieyasu had sent him to do something. He had just returned.

"Welcome back, Ugetsu." Ieyasu greeted. "How was the talking-things-out with Gramps?" he asked, referring to none other than the Vongola Nono, Timoteo.

"Well, halfway through it got pretty colorful," Ugetsu gave a laugh, then a thumb up. "But I got approved."

Ieyasu returned the thumbs up. "That's great!"

G sighed.

Ieyasu turned to him, remembering something, "G, isn't your brother coming by today?" he piqued.

G groaned, "Yeah."

Ieyasu was slightly confused, "Why aren'tcha happier?" he questioned.

G stood up calmly, making his way over to the blonde. He put a hand on that gravity defying excuse of hair and started ruffling it harshly.

"Owowowowowowowowo!" Ieyasu screeched, "Stop that! G!"

G stopped, then he stood up and made his way to the door, leaving the house.

"Wait, G! Sorry! Was it something I said?" Ieyasu panicked, thinking that he had said something to insult the redhead. He'd go after him, but the door closed coldly behind G.

* * *

Tsunayoshi was having a normal, very boring day in school. Sure, it was good enough with no crazy infants shooting and threatening you every second; even better without magical stripping happening to him at random moments.

But the day-ruining factor for now was that new transfer student. He was-what was it again? Quarter Japanese? Quarter Italian? Or was it half of each? Tsuna didn't actually bother to remember.

The most eye-catching part of him was his silver hair and green eyes, and he'd emitted an aura similar to that of a gangster; authority and rage filled his gaze as he looked down at every student in the class.

Perhaps, that was exaggerating a little too much. Allow me to rephrase.

He gave the class a glare. The kind of glare that wouldn't disappear completely even if you'd used soap or thinner to clean the stain.

If looks could kill, Tsuna probably would've been more familiar with hell than Rokudou Mukuro.

He'd gulped. He couldn't help the fear and worry building up inside his chest.

"I call upon the hide of the sky, and I beg of thee to protect me."

Out of habit, he'd whispered under his breath.

When the silverette marched over to give his table a hard knock of intimidation, he'd tried to hold back that scream stuck in his throat, but whether he failed or succeeded, he didn't have time to register in his mind before the silverette spoke.

"Meet me behind the school later."

* * *

Reborn was curious.

He'd spoken to the younger brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi about his identity and the fact he was to become Vongola Decimo, but the brunet made no obvious retort of his ridiculous acclamation.

Instead, he had denied being such an 'important person'; he threw himself off as a useless little wimp that doesn't deserve it.

He made no claims of Reborn being a liar.

When Reborn told Tsuna it was true and informed him of Iemitsu's real job, he had frozen for ten full seconds.

Then he gave a loud "HIEEEE?"

Reborn gave him a smack to shut up.

Tsuna didn't move after that, and the bruise Reborn left grew red. "I call upon the hide of the sky, and I beg of thee to protect me." Reborn barely heard the brunet mumble spitefully under his breath, face shadowed by his bangs.

For a second, Reborn thought he'd seen a glare under that shadow.

When he'd turned back to face the world's strongest hitman, he had that wimpy face again, whining something about it hurting.

Vongola Decimo was not mentioned anymore that day.

* * *

Takesushi wasn't particularly busy. A few customers here and there, which was it.

"Welcome." Tsuyoshi greeted a customer upon entering.

"Sorry, I'm not a customer." the man said. "I'm back, Old man."

Tsuyoshi looked up. He took only one look at Yamamoto Ugetsu before returning his gaze to the sushi he was serving. "Help me out, Ugetsu." He said.

Ugetsu felt a little disappointed. "Ten years, and that's the first thing I hear, eh..." he chuckled. He picked up his luggage and smiled, "Be there in a sec!"

Ugetsu felt very relieved.

He thought he'd get scolded. His trip took a very long overtime, and he didn't make contact with his father even once during those ten years, making sure no one's information network will lead Ugetsu's name back to this place.

But it's fine now.

Because Ieyasu is there.

His gaze slowly changed into a glare as he made his way into the back. He cracked his knuckles, then opened the window, looking out for a full five seconds before turning around, making it a point nothing was outside.

The second he turned, he shot a knife out the window.

It had hit someone right in the forehead.

"Deal with that for me, Lampo." He said matter-of-factly, without looking out, "I need to help my old man with the restaurant."

Outside, a green and curly haired male jumped down from the tree right above the man. He started dragging him by the leg and went off somewhere.

* * *

Back to the school, Tsuna was meeting Gokudera behind the school.

"I will not accept you to be Vongola Decimo! I will defeat you, and take the position for myself!" the silverhead declared, sprouting dynamites from nowhere.

"HIEE! You're from the Mafia?" Tsuna started freaking out, "I never said I was gonna be the Boss!" he started but it went to deaf ears.

"O turbulent storm, blow everything in my path, so nothing will weaken me!" Gokudera shouted, as if it was an incantation. The dynamites lighted automatically and he hurled them in Tsuna's direction.

Tsuna launched into a series of I-call-upon-the-hide-of-the-sky-and-I-beg-of-thee-to-protect-me-s in attempt to calm down but not to his luck, he barely dodged all the dynamites.

After that was the dying will bullet and he black out into dying will mode.

Next thing he knew, he was facing him, both slightly charred and on their knees. Gokudera had a smirk on his face. He reached a hand out and flicked Tsuna's forehead. Reborn was watching, but his confusion didn't last long.

Tsuna extinguished all the flames and saved Gokudera.

Gokudera started worshiping Tsuna and begged to be Tsuna's Right-Hand Man.

All went well. And Tsuna's gotten one Guardian.

Reborn initially thought he'd only be interested in Sawada Ieyasu and his Generation-frankly that was half the reason he accepted this job-but seems like his job is more worth it now.

Tsunayoshi's Generation was worth some effort to investigate too.


	6. Baseball Star

_"In four hundred years."_

 _The blond, spiky-haired Mafia Boss piqued at the statement. "What do you mean?"_

 _"In four hundred years, you will reincarnate."_

 _Hearing the old bag, he could almost laugh. What was he saying to someone on his death bed?_

 _"Secondo will taint the future of Vongola." He raised two fingers, "And the task you have, is to help the Decimo generation." He explained, "Put them back on the right track."_

 _Giotto let out a dry laugh, "If that does happen, what's my relation to Decimo?" he joked, "If it does happen."_

 _The old man thought, a tad more serious than Giotto thought he was. "A brother?"_

 _Giotto was interested now, "Older or younger?"_

 _"Well, depends." The man shrugged, "Which do you want?"_

 _Giotto smiled, "—_

* * *

"Yamamoto's gonna jump!"

Usually, when people make mistakes, they don't realize it until the worst case scenario is here. That was Tsunayoshi's situation right now.

 _Tsuna, I'm actually having some trouble right now. My baseball skills have dropped, and I have no idea what to do. What do you suggest?_

 _Hm... Not one to say this, but why don't you practice even more? Hard work might bring some outcome. Well, sorry if I'm asking too much, just giving a suggestion. I don't really know either. I've never been good enough at something so—_

Tsuna had just given that tip out at a slip of the tongue, but he didn't know things would come to this.

He always saw the baseball star as the life of the class. If he wasn't there, he didn't know how the class would be like. The thought of a class without Yamamoto was quite terrifying to imagine, and he was sure everyone in his class could agree.

Yamamoto was another case. Tsuna thought he would always be there, at the rear corner of the class, smiling brightly, cheery and kindly.

 **He thought those smiles were real.**

When the news reached his class, he knew at once. Pieces fell into place painfully. Why didn't he notice this sooner?

 **There was no way someone could be so happy all the time.**

He didn't know what to do.

Well, for starters, he followed the wave of students up to the roof.

* * *

 _It's fine, Yamamoto!_

 _Things will work out somehow!_

 _Calm down! Think things over!_

 _Please!_

They were sickening. What do they know? Nothing works out in this world! Yamamoto was utterly tired of this. Whining about shit they don't understand like they do, telling someone who obviously can't to calm down...

This world is just too unfair! He worked so hard, he bore through so much, he held it in so many times! But what did he get in return?

The baseball god gave up on him in return.

He should just end it. Just one, final step, and he'll be free of this pain. No matter what anyone says, he won't be convinced out of this. He was confident in that fact alone.

Because even Ugetsu-nii can't help him anymore.

He disappeared so many years ago, and never came back. Even if he comes back now, what can Yamamoto Ugetsu do? What can the Yamamoto Ugetsu that barely knows Yamamoto Takeshi do?

"To hell with that."

One line caught his attention. He turned around. That tone was unfamiliar to him.

What stood before him was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 _-Huh?_

"What are you spouting at this stage? Baseball god, whoever that is, gave up on you? Don't give me that shit." He spat.

Yamamoto Takeshi had heard of this. It was a softly spread rumor. He forgot when it started, nor what was the real story, but we it reached his ears, it was something like this.

 **Never piss off Dame-Tsuna. He can deal with ten upperclassmen singlehandedly if he tried.**

 **Actually, it's not Dame-Tsuna anymore at that stage...it's Dark-Tsuna.**

Silence fell. Everyone in school probably realized immediately—the fact Tsuna had just gone Dark.

"Just saying, I don't believe in god." Tsuna's voice continued speaking despite the silence and attention. "Baseball god?" the word slipped around his tongue as if it was a funny subject. Yamamoto could tell that an uncharacteristic smile was on his face, even without looking at him.

"If there's a god like that, woah! That's quite convenient. But if that god gives up on you, to hell with that god." Tsuna's voice deepened, changing into a threatening, serious tone. "We don't need a worthless god like that."

"I'd rather work until every bone in my body was broken before believing a god like that!"

* * *

Reborn needed a time out.

He'd watched silently, observing what his student would do when he learned the news of Yamamoto Takeshi committing suicide. Well, he had prepared a dying will bullet in case anything bad happened.

But he didn't need the bullet at all.

 _Who was this spiky-haired brunet?_

 **-he was absolutely boss material.**

* * *

"Welcome home, Takeshi."

He'd walked into a noticeably taller male. Takeshi wasn't used to this voice. But somehow, he knew who it was immediately. He thought he forgot how to cry.

He returned the hug, smiling.

"I'm back, Ugetsu-nii!"

 **I call upon the rain that blurs sight, to conceal me.**


	7. Bovino Little Cow

_"Lambo-san has an onii-chan?"_

 _Lambo was amused when he heard that fact. People usually see him as a useless little annoying crybaby, never able to be rational and smart, absolutely not hitman material. Well, Lambo, even being five, as ears that can hear their tactless rumors._

 ** _-If that is how they see me, so be it._**

 _He wanted to prove himself—he tried—but no one gave him a chance._

 _He acted like a spoilt brat, because he couldn't do anything else._

 _His measly five years of life was hidden, suppressed, and turned into a crybaby's life. He had hidden the different, dark side of himself locked up with heavy chains, buried deep inside his heart._

 _"Yes, you do. He's in Japan. His name is Bovino Lampo."_

 _"Lambo-san wants to meet him!" Lambo cheered gleefully._

* * *

-So here he is, in front of a house in Namimori, Japan, alone.

A five year old kid, alone.

"Sawada." The little child noted, "Yeah, it says Sawada."

He took a breath and gave a snotty smirk. He raised his hand and pointed his finger at the tree in the Sawada household. "Lambo-san's gonna climb that tree and find Reborn!"

* * *

 _"Listen Lambo, you're really annoying. I don't care if you're one or two or three, you're damn annoying. Stop clinging to my leg!"_

 _Lampo was really annoyed. He'd left the mansion years ago, and it was on an impulse that he returned here for a light visit. He just had to bump onto his new baby brother, get to know him, and now the infant is too attached and won't let him go!_

 _The green haired male complained, trying to shake the baby off his leg. The baby held on stubbornly, soon bursting into tears. The older male immediately panicked and started trying to soothe the younger._

 _"Sorry! Awh man, stop crying, Lambo!" the green-haired pleaded, "Uhh, I'll give you grape candy, so please?" he tried._

 _The baby brightened up, eyes beaming._

 _Then a voice came from behind the door, "HEY! Lampo! No sweets for Lambo! He's still an infant!"_

 _At that, Lambo started crying again._

 _Lampo panicked all over again. Then, he noticed. "Wait…" he picked Lambo up gently, "You can understand what we say?"_

 _Lambo started laughing, happy about being picked up._

 _Lampo sighed, "Guess not." He concluded. He put Lambo down on the floor. "But, stop being so clingy." He started, despite knowing the baby wouldn't understand him. "I'm not supposed to be here. I sneaked out. But now I have to go back or G will punch my brains out." He lectured, "And you can't come with me!"_

 _Lambo started wailing._

 _"Oh, god! You can understand me after all!" Lampo hit his head for how stupid he was, "Why don't you want me to leave anyway? Like, why do you like me so much?"_

 _Lambo sniffed, then started crying out in—to Lampo's surprise—perfectly fluent Japanese. "Because, no one else plays with Lambo! Onii-chan is the first!"_

 _Lampo held in his surprise, barely. He patted Lambo on the head, "W-" he stuttered, "Why won't they play with you?"_

 _Lambo sniffed again wiping his tears—just having more flow out, "All they do is ignore Lambo! Everyone's older than Lambo, so no one likes me!"_

 _Lampo gulped. His baby brother—the one the mansion servants always said was useless and a pain, could speak fluently, could understand complicated words, and knew—he deduced the reason of the situation around him._

 _Was he really two years old?_

 _Lampo may never know. But for now, he gave Lambo a gentle smile, "Then, if anyone ignores you again, why don't you say this?" he suggested, "Shout to them these words…" he cleared his throat, standing up and making a cool pose,_

 ** _"I'm stronger than the lightning!"_**

 _After he said that, there was an awkward silence, and he blushed, his face burning into a bright red._

 _Lambo, on the other hand, laughed. "Mkay!"_

* * *

"Lambo-san made it up the tree!" he cheered. He spotted Reborn and some spiky-haired male in the room right in front. He took out all his weapons.

"Die, Reborn!"

However, the tree branch he was standing on broke and he fell down. "Gotta. Stay… Calm." He mumbled, holding back tears.

"That's right! Lambo-san's gotta infiltrate the house!" he realized.

* * *

"Lampo," Ieyasu called out suddenly. "You should come in."

G and Ugetsu were surprised. They were eating at TakeSushi, having occasionally chatters when he just mentioned someone who wasn't there.

"Woah, how'd you know he was behind the house?" Ugetsu awed.

"You knew and left him out there?" Ieyasu sweatdropped.

Lampo came in from the front door. "What, Yasu-nii?" he asked.

"Lambo's around." Ieyasu sad, popping a piece into his mouth, "Ain't gonna go see him?"

Lampo's eyes were cold. "Nah," he said, "He's annoying."


	8. Boxing Club Captain

" _EXTREME!"_

 _"Extreme!"_

 _The neighbors chuckled. As usual, Ryohei was imitating his older brother. The older, black-haired was getting ready for a morning run-it was dawn, where the air was freshest._

 _Ryohei-the white-haired, miniature version of his brother mimicked every movement made._

 _It was an adorable sight, and Kyoko was always intrigued by how focused her brothers were. She sat by the veranda, hugging a teddy bear and observing._

 _Ryohei was devoted to following his brother, despite being six. Kyoko-five-didn't really understand why. She just knew that her oldest brother was someone to be respected, and the one who did that most was her second brother._

 _"Let's go, Ryohei!" the older brother called._

 _"Extreme!" Ryohei said._

 _"Be careful!" Kyoko called._

 _Then, Kyoko would stay in the veranda until they returned._

* * *

 _"Ryohei, I've something to do, so I'm leaving Namimori soon."_

 _Ryohei and his older brother hadn't spoken since the start of their run, so Ryohei was lightly taken aback at the sudden statement before registering it in his mind._

 _He had plenty of things to say. Why? How long? Why now? When?_

 _Still, he swallowed all the words down his throat. He followed his brother's pace perfectly, but was still half a step behind. That little step could destroy his pace if he tried to catch up._

 _A little similar to how any word he said would affect his entire situation._

 _"Extreme!" he replied simply._

 _There was a short silence before Knuckle spoke up again._

 _"You're not gonna ask?"_

 _Ryohei didn't reply to that question. Instead, he asked another._

 _"How are you gonna tell Kyoko?"_

 _This time, there was not a single word from either of them. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them-_

 _Never make Kyoko cry._

 _Even if it was family, no one is allowed to make her cry._

 _Otherwise, they would have to pay._

 _"I have no choice," his brother said, "I guess a meteor crashed into my friend's house and I had to go visit them and help out with their repairs."_

 _"Extreme!" Ryohei mused, bringing out a smile._

 _His brother held out a fist. "Be Extreme, just like the sun!" he said._

 _Ryohei bumped his fist._

 _"Extreme!"_

* * *

"Tsu-kun, could you look through those flyers on the table?" Nana called.

Tsuna picked up the papers, giving a long sigh. "Mom, what are these?" He held up the various flyers that either said Wushu, Judo, Karate or some other fighting gimmick.

Nana beamed, "Well, there have been recent cases of people in your school getting attacked." she explained, "I thought it'd be better if you learned some self-defense."

"Mom," Tsuna started, "I don't need these!"

* * *

Tsuna sighed, walking on his way to school with Reborn.

"I already told Mom I need nothing to do with these..." he mumbled.

"Maman's right, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn spoke up.

Tsuna looked away, "Come to think of it, you were hired by a flyer too, huh..." he muttered.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. He had this weird feeling today was going to be an eventful day-not like he had any normal days anymore-and he was going to be just as exhausted.

 _Midorii tanabiku_

 _Namimori no~_

"The school anthem?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

Hibari picked up his phone.

"Hibari's...ringtone?" Tsuna couldn't help blurting out.

Hibari spoke with his usual cold tone to whoever was on the other end. When he finally put the phone down, he turned to Tsuna.

"W-What?" Tsuna asked.

"He's your acquaintance, no?" Hibari said, "Sasagawa Ryohei."

Tsuna gulped, quickly nodding. The boxing club captain that asked him countless times to join-Kyoko's older brother.

"He's in the hospital." said the prefect.

Tsuna froze. His mother and Reborn had just told him of this-the recent attacks on Namimori Middle students. They all ended up with horrible wounds, and they still had no idea who did it.

"...huh?"

* * *

"Mukuro-sama," the male who was wearing a white beanie respectfully bowed as he reported, "The plan is proceeding smoothly." he said.

The blue-haired male smirked, eyeing the two before him with his heterochromatic eyes.

"Very well."

* * *

"Ah, I overslept..." Ieyasu mumbled, climbing out of bed.

He yawned, stepping out of his room to see G, glaring at him.

"W-Well, I see your hair is as pi-I mean, red as ever, my loyal friend G!" Ieyasu jumbled and messed up in the worst way possible.

G sighed and let out a sickly sweet smile. "Yasu, how was our plan today?"

"A-Amazingly filled with countless elaborately long things to do?" Ieyasu tried.

"Exactly," G answered, smile still on his face, "Everyone else, including Lampo was here about five hours ago." he stated, pointing to the living room downstairs, in which Asari, Lampo and Knuckle were there watching TV and eating snacks.

"Aren't they just punctual?" he asked.

"G, stop stressing those words you're scaring me." Ieyasu dripped with cold sweat.

G's smile quickly dropped and was replaced with a deadly glare.

"Explain yourself. Now."

"Maman, SAVE ME!" Ieyasu cried as loudly as he could, half-crying.

"No use! I am definitely murdering you today, you stupid boss!" G shouted.

* * *

Meawnwhile, Maman was in the kitchen making lunch for Ieyasu and friends.

"My, my, they sure have a lot of energy." she sighed.

* * *

Ryohei lay on his hospital bed.

Six broken bones, Seven fractured, and five broken teeth. They weren't injuries that he couldn't handle, but they definitely weren't light injuries.

It was frustrating.

He thought back to the person he fought with.

He walked as if he was being really careless about his surrounding, despite being very strong-perhaps many times stronger than Ryohei at full force. He was evidently a student of Kokuyo Jr High-what was a student from the next town over doing here?

He sighed.

There was no point to thinking about it. He could admit that he himself was too stupid to figure things out. All that matters now is how not to make Kyoko cry.

"Just be Extreme, like the sun." he mumbled.

He brought out his signature smile. "It's just a sprain, after all!"


	9. Rokudou Daemon

_"Hey, Mukuro, how was hell this time?"_

 _The blue-haired child opened his eyes. He had been lying down, trying to catch some sleep while he had the chance. Hovering above him was an older male with teal hair._

 _"Exactly how the first time felt." Mukuro mumbled, frowning, "It felt like hell."_

 _The older male chuckled, making himself comfortable, lying down beside the other. "It's only your second time, Mukuro." he mused, smile gracing his lips, "Considering your age-" he paused, "How old were you again?"_

 _"I don't even know anymore." Mukuro sighed, "Ten years younger than you?"_

 _"What's Sixteen minus ten?" the older male asked._

 _"You're sixteen, do the math yourself."_

 _"Considering your age, you've got a long future of nothing but hell ahead of you." the older finished quickly. "I'd suggest you get used to it."_

He dodged the question, _Mukuro silently thought._

 _Mukuro smirked, "What about you?" he asked, pushing himself up, "You've been here for sixteen years. How was hell before me?"_

 _The older male could've laughed out loud, but he, himself was too exhausted. He settled on a light chuckle. "It felt like hell, obviously."_

 _Mukuro joined in a light chuckle. "You don't even know what hell literally feels like." he joked._

 _"Neither do you, brat." the older male retorted._

 _They both went silent, too tired to make another retort._

 _The jail doors opened, a guard approached the two._

 _"The little brother," they said, "it's time._

 _Mukuro pulled himself up, staggering. He gave the older male a dark grin. "If I ever get to feel what hell literally feels like," he started, "I'll tell you right away."_

 _The older brother raised his head, propping his chin up with his elbow. "Thanks," he said, "I'll look forward to it."_

 _Mukuro stepped out the the steel bars, following the guard to what would be the next phase of his hell._

 _"Hey, Mukuro," the older brother called._

 _The younger looked back._

 _The older brother gave him a soft smile. "Hidden in every lie is the truth..." he started,_

 _"...Hidden in every truth is a lie." the younger brother finished softly._

 _The older brother nodded. "Good luck, Mukuro."_

 _"Yeah," he responded, slightly taken aback. His brother had never said that to him before. At least, not since the first time Mukuro went in there._

 _"Good bye." the older brother said._

 _Mukuro didn't respond. He had to catch up with the guards._

 _He didn't know the true meaning of those bidding words his brother had uttered._

At least, not until he returned to an empty jail cell.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro slowly woke up on the old couch. He pushed himself up, starting to take in his surroundings. The room was empty-Ken and Chikusa had already went out for the next step in their plans.

He stood up, giving a barely audible groan. "Oversleeping because of a boring dream, seriously?" he mumbled.

That day, his brother left him to hell, and escaped to the paradise that was the outside world. He had returned, the scientists saying something about him, an amazing achievement, for successfully going through one path of hell. That was also the day he decided that he would wait. When he had gotten sufficient power, he would destroy this whole place.

He had no need for a brother that ran away before he got a taste of real hell.

Deep inside, there was just one thing he missed. He closed his eyes, remembering how the first line of the phrase went-that one phrase that was the older brother's policy. He remembered his brother's voice, saying the first part-

 _Hidden in every lie is the truth,_

"...Hidden in every truth is a lie." he softly finished.

* * *

"It took a while to find you." the black-haired male said upon entering the room. He was wearing the Namimori uniform, but it was stained with drops of blood. He held two silver tonfas, each dripping with blood to the edges. "Are you the ringleader behind all the mischief?"

A smile graced Rokudo Mukuro's lips as he let out a light chuckle. "Something like that." he taunted, "Next, we'll bring a new order to your town." he said, fully intending on a declaration of war.

"Namimori does not require two orders." the other said, firmly.

"Of course," Mukuro said, an amused tone still in his voice. "I'll be taking you down, after all."

Hibari Kyouya was definitely irked at that statement. But this only made Rokudo Mukuro fill with more anticipation. The black-haired male bared his tonfas, his eyes sharpened with total seriousness.

"That won't happen." he said, his tone calmer than his face,

"I'll bite you to death, right here and now."

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Ieyasu slung his bag over one shoulder, using the other hand to fit his shoes in. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his guardians right behind him.

"Yasu, you're the only one we were waiting for." Ugetsu chuckled lightly.

"Sorry," Ieyasu sulked, "I seriously overslept."

Knuckle slung an arm over the blonde's shoulder, "Anyway, let's hurry. We'll extremely miss our flight!"

Ieyasu lead the gang as they made their way out, and into a limousine parked outside the house. There were suspicious eyes around, but they didn't give them as much as a glance in return.

G stayed back slightly later than the others. He went up to Nana, and gave a right-angled bow. "Thank you so much for everything, Nana-san." he said.

"My, it's fine! Please, there's no need to be so formal." she soothed, not very comfortable with the attention, "And Yasu is my son. Of course, as my son's friends, you children are so very welcome."

G gave her a smile, "We'll be leaving." he bid. He went out after that, closing the door silently.

"Take care!" Nana said. "Come back soon, okay? All of you!"

She hoped they had heard her.


End file.
